


Unspoiled Places

by Synli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hiyori Sunstorm, Masturbation, Miqo'te, Reluctant, Semi-Public Sex, Synli Lagard, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: My first mature publication *Blush*It's actually a retelling of an RP between my girlfriend and I that I changed around a bit into an actual full-fledged story.We hope you enjoy~





	

_In the aftermath of the Garlean Empire's defeat at the hands of Eorzea and its many brave adventurers, there were more than a few peaceful days of relaxation and...well...boredom. With no great threat looming in the distance, most groups of adventurers set out to look for other challenges to conquer, and then there was our group…_  
        

          The pale, cloudless skies of Gridania make me long for the thick, oceanic breeze of LImsa Lominsa, or even for sun-baked stretches of land that make up Thanalan. I'd take just about anything besides more mild, almost sunny weather. Even though my thoughts are mostly focused on the pale, baby blue of the sky, deep down I know the real source of my discontent. Peace is nice, and I'm thrilled that we are some of the heroes that helped take down the evil empire, but I became an adventurer to help people not...sit on a bench in Gridania.

  
         _It's not all bad though, at least I get to spend more time with her~_ Just the very notion of my beloved Hiyori is enough to cause my previously straight face to curl into a grin as I all but command my tail to slide along the bench until it meets her own. Giving her own slick dark brown furred tail a prod with mine is enough to momentarily cut off her words as she speaks with our other friends gathered around the bench; which seems to have become our social hub, for better or worse.

  
         Accepting the invitation with the flash of a knowing grin to me before she continues where she left off, her tail raises slightly from its resting place on the wooden bench. That little opening is all I need as my own tail slips below hers, before curling gently around the fluff that is my girlfriend's tail.

  
         _Nope, it's definitely not all bad~_ Grinning as I settle in for what seems to be another day of rest in our usual spots on the bench, I tune out my own thoughts, putting more interest in the goings on of our friends’ lives.   

          "Hey! Have you heard about the non-violent tribes of beastmen? So cool!" One friend starts up, stars shining in their eyes as they mentally ooh and ahh over rumors and speculation.  
    

          Before anyone else poses a response to the eager Lalafell, another, more battle eager friend begins to bellow about the rumor that the primals are becoming even stronger. _As if that's something we need._ Shuddering at the memory of some of our worse encounters with the deadly deities, namely Titan, I close my eyes in a silent prayer that we don't find ourselves the targets of their wrath.  

          "That's nothing~ Our Free Company is finally getting permission to own our own house! So we better start gathering, crafting, and raking in that gil!" One overly eager lalafell is the only one that isn't instantly spoken over, as the majority of the group shares the same mindset, more or less. Assuming we're able to afford a plot of land, our coffers are going to be mostly empty for the foreseeable future afterwards.  
    

          The desire for a place to call home has seemingly swept throughout the entirety of the Free Company as everyone from the mightiest craftsmen and women to the most fresh faced adventurers have a desire for someplace more than just an inn room to call home. It's become especially prevalent in those like my lovely girlfriend who are skilled at both crafting and gathering. I'm pulled from my own thoughts once again by the sudden loss of my aforementioned girlfriend's warmth beside me.  
    

          Looking up curiously, I see Hiyo stretch and suddenly change over to her self styled miner gear as she bids everyone a farewell. "I've got to go get some rare ores, it's just about time for the unspoiled nodes to be ready~" With that, and a quickly blown kiss to me, she disappears into the aether, leaving behind a shimmering trail of blue sparkles that fades as the conversation carries on.  
    

          Thinking to myself, with my eyes closed, I try to pinpoint where she could possibly have gone this time. _Well....she does love Ul'dah, so I guess I'll start with Thanalan._ Quietly excusing myself, I begin the process of teleporting too, channeling the aether through me as the last few goodbyes ring out in my linkpearl.  
    

          In no time at all, I pop into the dusty sun-baked desert and begin to look for the telltale dark hair of my target. Going into sneaky mode, I step as carefully as I can to avoid garnering too much attention. Surprisingly it doesn't take too much work looking around before I catch the metallic 'clink' of metal on rock. Channeling all the stealthy energy of a cat, I almost drop into a crawl, moving forward until I spot the familiar kitty.  
    

          _Aha~ There you are, my dear~_ Dropping down to the rocks below, I freeze as my descent pushes a few small rocks free, which crash into the ground below. One of the twelve must have been on my side at least, as their impact shares the same moment as her pickaxe sings its metallic tune once again  
    

          Even though the name of the game is stealth right now, I can't help but grin and allow my tail one celebratory swoosh from side to side behind me. Dropping back into ninja kitty mode, I quickly dance down the side of the rock, making sure to take my time in approaching my prey.  
    

          _Annnnd...gotcha~_ Smirking in triumph, I let my gaze wander down her lithe and beautiful form and feel a sudden stirring. I'm not sure if it's because of us being the only two out here, the way her skin shines when it's been lightly coated in a sheen of sweat from all the heat out here, or just because of all the things I could do to her, but I find myself with blush-kissed cheeks soon enough.  
    

          _Hmm....I wonder..._ Looking up, I see that she's still chipping away at the rare ores that are partially for the Free Company but also so she can test her skills at her various crafts. Reaching down, I wrap my thumb and index finger around the base of her fluffy tail, stroking them all the way along the length of her dark furred appendage in one quick movement that causes her legs to buckle slightly.  
    

          "W....who's there?" I can hear the shuddering in her voice, and just imagine the sudden pang of fearful arousal shooting through her stomach right now. _I’m so lucky that she wears those dusty mining goggles when she mines, or else I’d never be able to get this far ~~~_ As her tail tenses up naturally in response, I take great pleasure in raking my claws through her soft fur, spreading them out evenly so she feels them all over her vulnerable tail.  
    

          Pushing closer to my unaware girlfriend, I can see the little goosebumps already working their way up over her shimmering skin, and I have no doubt that some part of their arrival stems from the idea of having some unknown presence behind her. Continuing to scratch at her twitching tail with one hand, I work my other just below the hem of her cotton mining top, rubbing her sensitive and bare tummy with a few fingers.  
    

          "I...I'm warning yoooouuu" Her body tenses up mid threat, awash with different feelings from having two of her hopefully little known weak spots stimulated. A wolfish grin takes over my previously cute catlike one as I feel her body shudder. _I've definitely gotta take advantage of this~_  
    

          In no way heeding her warnings, I lean down a bit, pressing my lips lightly into the shiny skin along the side of her throat. Keeping them against her throat, I can feel the vibrations of whimpers and protests building up, but there's no way those could dissuade me, I'm already too drunk on her reactions and the sweet smell of her skin.  
    

          Snaking my tongue out from between my lips, the treacherous thing wriggles and dances along her sweet skin as it glistens in the desert sun. Unsure how long it will be before I'm found out, I decide to keep moving at a relatively quick pace, to keep her mind off balance. Dropping my hand from her twitching tail to my other prize, my fingers drag over the material of her mining pants before I quickly envelop her cheek in my palm.  
    

          Giving a sudden squeeze to her cute little ass causes her to yelp and narrowly miss me with the backswing of her pickaxe, much to my shock. Left still for a moment as I praise whichever deity presides over pickaxes and mining related incidents, I quickly get back into the swing of things as my left hand climbs higher over her deliciously fit stomach until it's resting just below her delectable breasts.  
    

          Her body is wracked with shudders and twitches as little ghosts of moans barely pass her lips before she clenches them tight, trying with all her might not to give her attacker any satisfaction. _She makes this far too enjoyable, I swear, it's almost like she enjoys the thought of not knowing who's teasing her~_  
    

          Zoning in on one of my girlfriend's other pretty well-known weak points, I decide to press the attack by sliding my lips higher along her throat, exhaling in heated puffs against her skin until I rise to one of her ears, and begin to nibble on the sensitive little thing.  
    

          "Nnngh...." Feeling her stomach knot and her body writhe below my touching, I'm finally able to see the payoff of some of my teases. Every little movement of mine leads to faster breathing, a moan, or more wiggling from the sweet little kitten in front of me.  
    

          Sensing that it's finally the right time to raise the stakes, I push a finger upwards, grinning as it gently ghosts over her breast, slipping over the nipple gently enough to only barely feel the hardening under her cotton top.  
    

          The feeling of my finger caressing her stiffening nipple fails to escape my attention. _Somebody IS getting off on this~_ Trailing along the top of her cargo pants, my fingers dip below the waistband once it reaches her front, sliding lower to feel the silky smooth of her panties.  
    

          I know that I'm not going to be able to stay incognito for much longer, Hiyo would never let an unknown hand stray this close to her warmth, but then again, I can hear her breath coming out in whimpers that are just drenched in lust. Believing that it's only fair to give her some sort of clue, I let her tortured ear go, still damp from its time inside of its prison, before whispering into it. "Hiyo~~~"  
    

          It takes a little while for it to even register, she's so caught up in  my fingertip drawing lower, beginning to rub along her covered lips, though she finally answers in a breathy squeak. "S...Synli?" Before her mouth clenches shut before it can be made a traitor by a moan, or other sign that she's enjoying herself.  
    

          Shaking her head to try and rid herself of some of the haze, the small movement seems to bring some more clarity to her situation. "But....but people could...." Gulping to swallow down some of the saliva settling in her mouth, before she answers quietly. "see us...." Her words are just soaked with dread as she takes but half a second to ponder what that could lead to, before promptly deciding to derail that train of thought.  
    

          With a devilish grin, I move my head to her other shoulder, delivering a much more effective bite to the unspoiled side of her throat. "Maybe~ But isn't it more fun that way....~" Trailing off, I play to her fear of being seen by lifting her top as high as can be, showing off even more creamy skin and her supple breasts crowned with already fully stiff peaks.  
    

          Despite the hot sun beating down on our bodies, Hiyori lets a small gasp escape at the sensation of the cool air lovingly caressing her now forcefully bared skin. "Come on, you can do better than that." Stroking my finger over her panty covered pussy, I begin to feel the material dampen, and not just with sweat.  
    

          "Just think of all the people who could pass by and see the great warrior like this~" I tease in a breathy whisper against her throat. Whether it be because of my tease, or something in her own imagination, she quivers and presses into my finger's sweet touch.  
    

          Tracing her jawline, my fingers end at her chin as I tilt her head towards mine to give myself access to her lips. Even though I know she's trying to resist, I can see her eyes clenching tight as she doesn't do anything to fight the kiss, only lessen the embarrassment she's feeling.  
    

          "Hmm...I wonder what some of the others would think, if they came here looking for the same nodes as you? Would they stay and watch? Leave embarrassed?" Cupping her heated core in the palm of my hand, I grind into her lips in small circles. "Interrupt?"  
    

          "Mmn! Nnn!" Moaning into my lips in denial, to shut me out or protest my unfair treatment of her, I'm not sure, all I know is she has the sexiest moans and little noises of pleasure. Pushing her panties out of the way, I wriggle one finger against her lips, pushing partially inside as I watch her eyes go wide before rolling back till I can see a bit more white than usual.  
    

          Hearing footsteps approaching, I hold her body tight to mine as I push her little frame into the cool stone wall ahead of us, causing her to mewl out a cry as her sensitive chest makes contact with something so cold and rough. Holding her against the rock as she tries to push back with all her might, I begin to tease her by pushing inside, starting with slow thrusts.  
    

          As the footsteps grow closer, accompanied by the quiet sound of chatter between two lovers, it almost feels like someone else had a similar idea to mine. As the couple's footsteps halt close by, soon the sounds of low moaning and heavy petting can be heard. As if Hiyo's blush wasn't already deep enough, as the other woman begins to breathe heavily, and let out small cries, my dear kitty begins to slowly grind herself into my fingers.  
    

          Whispering into one of her shaking ears, as I watch her eyes clench tight, as if she's trying to wish herself away to anywhere else but here. "Closing your eyes doesn't make you any less visible~" The denial of her tactic for some sort of escape only deepens the blush painting her cheeks.  
    

          In one quick flourish I'm able to pluck her top from over her shoulders and let it flutter to the ground. Before she has a chance to fight back against the sudden undressing, I have her flipped around and pinned against the rock wall with a kiss. Raising a hand upwards, I lift the pair of safety goggles from her eyes, allowing her to actually see her surroundings, and the cute kitty who’s going to have her way with her.  For the first time since the bench she's able to see my face, grinning but also tinged with a light blush.  
    

          As things get more heavy with the other couple, who are 'VERY' vocal, with the female moaning as she's rutted by her partner, I'm too busy gazing upon my girlfriend to care. Pulling away from her lips, slowly, parting with them never being something that I'd look forward to. I slowly trail myself down her body with kisses, painting swirls and other designs as I work my way to each mound and peak.  
    

          After making sure that her nipples get the proper amount of adoration that they deserve, my swath of kisses continue to drop, passing down over her stomach and taking special attention to nip and peck at her abs. Feeling that I've delayed the main attraction long enough, I finally approach my treasure.  
    

          Sliding down to my knees in front of my winded kitty, I let out a playful growl before grasping her waistband in my teeth and beginning to tug downwards, taking in the lovely scent that grows stronger and more heavy. Soon enough all she has shielding herself from the rabid beast in front of her is a pair of satin panties that are pushed off to the side, hiding nothing and making her look very much naked.  
    

          Gazing up at her body one last time, I can't help but give a very predatory looking grin as I push forwards, placing my hands on her thighs as I plant a kiss directly on her lower lips. "Mew!" Blushing bright red and looking around, praying to the gods above that she didn't get overheard, she places her hands on top of my head to try and halt my kissing and licking.  
    

          Never giving the poor kitty a break, I look up, straight into her eyes as my mouth continues to move against her sensitive little pussy. "Look Hiyo, your clit wants some attention too~" Leaving her lips and clenching, needy insides, I place a few kisses against her inner thigh before sucking her little button between my lips with a pop.  
    

          "S...shhhtap...." Placing her head back against the cool rock, even though she's begging for me to halt the sensations, I continue trying to push her as far as she can go. Slipping my hand up along the inside of her thigh, I slowly poke and prod until two of my fingers manage to force their way beyond her entrance into her massaging and clenching core.  
    

          As she begins to finally lose herself to my fingers and the tongue circling around her sensitive little bud, I can't stop myself from indulging in my own pleasure, finally. Lowering my free hand down her thigh, I slip it below my skirt, immediately feeling how drenched I've gotten from all this self-neglect.  
    

          Not expecting to be so sensitive down there, I accidentally bite down a little bit harder than I mean, and I'm instantly answered by a loud whine of pleasured anguish. _Well...hello there~ She actually enjoys this...._ I think to myself, a bit awestruck by the new secret I've found out about my usually adorably innocent girlfriend.  
    

          As the stars begin to clear from her eyes, she gazes over our surroundings, making sure that her sudden outburst didn't attract any unwanted attention. Unbeknownst to us, though, a dark figure lays perched upon the same rock that I climbed down from. Golden eyes watching us with a fanged grin, as the woman lowers a hand down to sate her own internal fire.  
    

          Deciding that if it's something my girlfriend enjoys, I'm just going to have to roll with it, and try not to hurt her too bad. Beginning to test her by purposefully nibbling on the tender button, as I listen to the pitch of her pleasured cries grow higher.  
    

          "Hiyo, I think I heard something, you see anyone?" It's purely a bluff on my part, but I need something to take her mind off of having to hold herself back. Moving my fingers faster as she attempts to give an answer leads to her almost moaning every time her lips part.  
    

          One slightly too rough nibble on her clit later, and she's moaning and writhing as she lets out a pleasured yell to finally answer my question. "Noooooohhhh...!!!" I'm actually surprised by the sudden scream of pleasure, sitting back a bit too far on my heels, I end up going further down on my finger than I was planning, joining in her lust filled melody.  
    

          Locking eyes, we halt in all movements except our heavy pants as we wait to inevitably be found, although after having the seconds slow to a crawl in horrible anticipation, we don't seem to have received any other guests. Pulling off of her button with one last lick to force her legs to wobble, I eye the puddle of juices that have dripped from her core, some having traveled down her thighs as well, leaving streaks of clear fragrant fluid.  
    

          Deciding to finally get a taste for myself, I nudge myself in between her quivering thighs, drawing closer to her beautiful warmth before losing myself once again and thrusting forwards with my tongue. Pushing beyond her entrance, I bury my probing tongue deep inside as she grabs at the rocks around her. "S....SYNLI!" She exclaims, much louder than she would have preferred.  
    

          Her stance grows even less steady as I continue to drink from her sweetness, to the point where I have to reach out and grasp both legs to keep them steady. Suddenly though, I feel a pressure on my head, it takes me a bit to realize that she's holding my head in place, not allowing for any movement at all on my part. It could be purely to hold herself up, but I can't help but take it as a sign that she's beginning to enjoy all of this 'forced' pleasure.  
    

          As her moans grow in frequency, it becomes clear that my dear, sweet girlfriend has no desire to censor herself anymore, or maybe she's just unable to stop herself. _It's wonderful that she's started to admit that she likes it, but I REALLY need some too…_  
    

          It's just about then that I take note of a glinting metal off to the side, it looks like her pick fell just within reach, how lucky. Reaching over, I'm just barely able to grasp the hilt in my hand, before I bring it down below myself. Pushing it into the malleable dirt until it's firmly stuck in the ground, I test the faux member with a few strokes before lowering myself onto the hilt.  
    

          Pulling my panties over to the side, I'm able to spread myself with her useful mining tool, rocking against it as I continue to lap at her delicious folds. Masking my own moans by making the noises pressed up against her core, I'm able to send the vibrations through her lower half instead.  
    

          Picking up the pace as I continue to rock back and forth, filling myself with more of the warm hilt, I've almost stopped paying attention to Hiyori's cries even though they've consistently grown louder and more noticeable. Her, at one time quiet and reluctant, moaning has risen to become a masterful crescendo of pleasured mews, ‘Synli's, and some occasional attempts at profanities that echo off of the surrounding stones.  
    

          Feeling like I need even more pleasure to catch up with everything she's feeling, I lean forwards, pushing lower onto the sun-baked hilt, with more warmth flowing through me the lower I push myself. Even that isn't enough for my greedy body, however, and I reach down to begin teasing my own sensitive nub as I thoroughly and tirelessly tongue fuck her.      
    

          Constantly feeling bolts of ecstasy shoot up my spine from every inch that plunges in and out, I can't stop myself from letting out my own constant mews along her walls. Sliding my tongue in constant circles, before thrusting in deeper, I'm able to hit some spots that she hasn't ever had the fortune of teasing by herself before.  
    

          Droplets of wetness begin to cascade from the corners of my mouth, a bit more trickling downwards every time I'm unable to suck her lustful juice down. Some of the droplets actually fall onto my top to dry, leaving a pleasant smelling reminder for me later on, of our time together.  
    

          As we both approach the end, I'm unable to think of anything besides the wonderful goddess in front of me, and how amazing I feel. With an almost orgasmic cry, she grips my hair tight and gives it a shockingly rough tug, even with only that, her message is passed along: she's getting close.  
    

          Not wanting to be left too far behind, I clench up against the pickaxe, feeling all the little rivets and bumps of the handle along my greedy inner walls. Rubbing fast enough with my fingers that it should be causing some sort of pain, my body is pretty high off of all the pleasure. At this point I'm just about constantly letting out aroused cries into her depths, from all the constant sensations I've been receiving.  
    

          Digging my hand into her supple globe, I pull on her ass cheek until her little pucker is exposed. I'm not sure if this will set her off, but I just know that she has a weakness for being touched back there. As I feel myself start to go over that cliff, my vision going white, I push a fingertip inside her tight little hole and feel her body spasm.  
    

          "Gooooooooddddd......mmmmphhhh" She cries out as her body jerks and jumps, trying desperately to stay standing. As her muscles spasm and everything starts to go dark, she continues to mewl and cry at the feeling of me moving inside of her.  
    

          While our bodies are rocked with the most delightful of pleasures, she somehow ends up on top of me, both of us on the heated ground, kissing passionately in a small pool of our own combined love juices, unaware of a single thing in the world besides each other; not even the golden-eyed onlooker.


End file.
